Dawnlight and Dusklight
A story based on a warrior cats RP with an online friend and myself. The characters belong to me and my online friend, and the story-line was also invented by us, in a way :P So yeah! BTW, this is actually word-by-word what happened in the RP because I have it all on a different website xDD Except I've added more description, information, and changed the wording and grammar slightly. So yeah! Written by Moo. Chapter One Pinepaw's P.O.V Sunlight streamed through the canopy, and dried grass crunched beneath a tom's white paws. His long white fur swished in the gentle, chilly breeze and his orange ears and spots around his ears glowed like fire as his long fluffy ginger tail swayed behind him. He padded through the forest, a large piece of a freshly-killed starling planted in his strong jaws. He was Pinepaw. Pinepaw dropped his prey in the fresh-kill pile and glanced up, catching the mellow yellow eyes of Larkflower, a cinnamon tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Pinepaw scanned her over with his eyes, reading her expression quickly. Oh, something else to mention. In DuskClan, every cat was gifted with a certain ability. Most cats earned something like stealth, agility, kindness... But not Pinepaw. He was gifted with something else: intelligence. He could read every creature's expressions and find out their strengths and weaknesses, using them accordingly. Pinepaw called out to Larkflower, "The prey is coming out now this time of day. They are practically begging ''to be hunted." Larkflower dipped her head in response, "Okay, Pinepaw! Thanks for all that... information!" As the pretty she-cat disappeared into the forest, Pinepaw sighed and settled down, waiting for his mentor to arrive. Bored out of his mind, Pinepaw slowly scanned the cats in camp, hoping to find his mentor amongst the crowd of cats. Silently, he wished to himself that one day he would earn the ability to share tongues with his Clan. Suddenly, a dark grey spotted tabby tom shouldered his way through the crowd, fixing Pinepaw with a stern green glare. Ashsky - Pinepaw's mentor. "Where were you? I've been looking all over this place for you!" Ashsky said in slight annoyance. Pinepaw flashed his mentor a dark look, a dark look which scared majority of the Clan from intimidation. Pinepaw dipped his head, "As I was looking for you," he meowed, turning his head back up coldly, "Now the question has turned back on you, Ashsky." Ashsky flinched slightly and his tail stiffened, but the tom strived to remain calm. "I was busy looking for you... And you still haven't answered my question: Where were you?" he asked. Pinepaw narrowed his eyes, "I was hunting for the Clan since you disappeared. My spare time might as well be a use to somecat." he answered. Ashsky bowed his head, "Sorry Pinepaw. At least you were just out hunting... That's good. Feel free to do what you want now, tomorrow we're practicing battle moves in the morning. Okay?" "Battle moves you say...? I understand, Ashsky. Shall I hunt some more?" Pinepaw smirked a little. Ashsky nodded, "If that's what you want to do, then yes." Pinepaw dipped his head, "Thank you Ashsky for your consideration." He began to pad out of camp to hunt some more. Soon, he was pelting through the forest, scanning everything that came his way with his eyes and mind. He paused in his tracks at the sight of Larkflower, who was staring proudly at the carcass of a rather large snake. The pretty cinnamon tortoiseshell and white spotted him and meowed, "Hunting right now I see? Weren't you hunting already just before I came here?" she asked. Pinepaw gave her the same intimidating glare that seemed to scare every cat from every Clan practically and meowed, "Hunting, indeed. There can never be enough prey. Each second we have should be spent keeping ourselves and the Clans healthy so no one falls behind." Pinepaw slowly scanned Larkflower, "You lack many things, Larkflower... Right now you must be very hungry, and your energy levels are low after dashing after a quick-witted snake and that amount of prey you've caught." he nodded to her prey pile beside her. Larkflower stiffened and her fur bristled, "How... How did you know that?" she muttered, bewildered. Pinepaw tilted his head to the side a bit crazily and put on a huge grin, baring his teeth, "My ability isn't strength, speed or agility like most cats, Larkflower. I suggest you go get some rest because if you don't head back now... Your paws might collapse underneath you and then I would be ruining my hunt to carry you and your prey back to camp." Pinepaw explained slowly, so she could understand every word he was saying. "Fine," Larkflower sighed. She picked up all her prey in her jaws, held a few pieces of fresh-kill under her chin, and then stalked off. Pinepaw watched her carefully until she disappeared from sight, and then his ears twitched upon hearing a slight rustle in the bushes, and when he turned his head, he spotted a fat squirrel feasting on a small nut. Pinepaw scanned the squirrel, realising its weakness and where it would go from each angle where he attacked. Pinepaw began to plan out each pawstep, and according to his plan, he'd make it in exactly one heart-beat if he struck hard and fast enough. Pinepaw slipped down to a crouch, placing every paw where necessary, and he didn't wait too quickly or too long, and then... He struck, slashing the plump squirrel gracefully and killing it swiftly without making any mess. Pinepaw stared at his catch proudly, blinking gratefully for his talent. ''I would never trade this talent for any of the others, ''he thought, ''I can't be beaten or lose my prey. '' Pinepaw glanced up, noticing his mentor, Ashsky, dart through the forest quickly, his nervous green gaze flitting from side to side. ''What's he so nervous about? ''Suspicious, Pinepaw buried his squirrel under some dead leaves and dropped into a crouch, stalking his mentor all the way to... Twolegplace? Pinepaw let out a growl, there was definitely something wrong if his mentor was entering Twolegplace. Betrayal prickled at his fur, but he went on, determined to figure out what his fellow mentor was really up to in his spare time. Ashsky stopped in the middle of a small clearing, and Pinepaw hid under some metal Twoleg trash. Ashsky stood with some warm prey in his jaws, looking nervous. The grey tabby set the warm prey beside his paws, waiting anxiously... But for what? Pinepaw's pads tingled impatiently. Whatever he was up to, Pinepaw was willing to find out. Suddenly, a beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat bounded across the small clearing. She has one long, mottled red brindle that stretched along her side and flank which looked exactly like a flicker of flame, and her small white paws seemed too dainty and delicate for the hard-surfaced Thunderpaths and stinking, rotten trash littered across the alleyways in Twolegplace. The tortie-and-white she-cat began to cover Ashsky's ear in licks as she let out a joy-filled yowl, "Ashy!" Pinepaw couldn't help but scoff a little. '''Ashy'? The big, brave, tough warrior and my mentor has a pet name? From a rogue she-cat? Ashsky glanced at the tortie-and-white, stepping back a little, "It's okay, Jewel..." he stammered. Jewel, who was the tortie-and-white she-cat blinked back tears from her icy-blue eyes from Ashsky backing away from her. She turned around and leapt up a pile of strange Twoleg things lightly, joining a large black tom with unusual white speckles all over his short, fluffy fur. The big, black and white speckled tom stared menacingly at Ashsky with unblinking yellow-green eyes as Jewel pressed her flank weakly against his. They must be best friends or something, ''Pinepaw conceded. "What are you waiting for, Ashsky? Spill." The strange tom spoke up. Ashsky eyed all the rogues gathered for a brief moment, took a deep breath, then spoke, "Well, DawnClan lost a deputy but I'm not sure if they have a new one yet, it's hard to tell with those cats... Anyway, DuskClan is storing some prey underground... I could give some of that to you cats because of how skinny you all are. You guys must be starving." ''How does he know all that? ''Pinepaw stiffened. Then his eyes darkened as a new thought dawned on him, ''Maybe he was spying on DawnClan camp before, and that's why I couldn't find him before. He sent me hunting to keep me distracted so I wouldn't notice him sneaking off onto enemy territory! ''Pinepaw grew angry, but he kept watching anyway. Jewel's eyes sparkled, "Thank you for the information! We truly are grateful for your time..." she mewed gratefully. "You are all welcome," Ashsky dipped his head. "So what do you guys think - I'll get some prey from DuskClan for you... Because you all look hungry. I'll give more than what I normally give." Pinepaw noticed that the big spotted tom's eyes twinkled at that last sentence, but then he was filled from claw to tail-tip with disgust. His own mentor was breaking the code and being disloyal to his Clan! "Alright, alright..." Ashsky meowed, smiling. But the tom still said nothing. Uncomfortable, Ashsky awkwardly continued, "I got a pigeon for you guys tonight, so tell me now if you're comfortable with me giving you a large supply of food so you can eat well for a few nights?" The assembled rogue cats purred loudly, but they didn't sound like real cat purrs - they sounded like monsters waking up with Twolegs in their bellies so they could storm on the Thunderpath and hunt down innocent cats. ''Well, not all cats are innocent, judging from what I've seen before and what I am seeing just now, ''Pinepaw thought crossly. The rogues' eyes gleamed hungrily and they all licked their lips and swiped their tongues around their jaws in anticipation for more food. Jewel looked from the speckled tom who appeared to be leader to Ashsky and meowed, "It's all up to Crow really, but I'm sure they must be hungry if they're storing prey underground, away and hidden... I wouldn't feel comfortable eating someone else's hard work and I couldn't even thank them for it or make sure it's okay with them..." The beautiful she-cat looked to her paws, a little upset as she continued, "I'm sorry Ashy, give the pidgeon to Crow and the others, I'm not hungry. But thank you..." she finished with a weak murmur of Ashsky's pet name, "Ashy..." ''Well, at least she can talk a little bit of sense into Ashsky. But that doesn't change the fact that all she is is just some mangy old rogue who does nothing but give disloyal warriors pet names. ''Pinepaw thought furiously to himself. ''And Crow? That's the unusual black tom with the white speckles? Alright. Ashsky bowed his head, "Very well then..." he tossed the pidgeon to the alley cats and they all furiously dug in, tearing at the bird's flesh greedily and not meowing a single word of thanks. The only rogues who weren't feasting right now were Crow and Jewel. "I agree with Jewel. I hope you hunted this pidgeon yourself, Ashsky." Crow growled. Ashsky nodded in agreement, "Very well then. Again." he said. Jewel sighed and leapt off the hill of Twoleg trash, padding closer and closer to Pinepaw's spot. Please don't come here, please don't come here... ''Pinepaw begged in his mind. He let out an internal sigh of relief when Jewel only sat down nearby Pinepaw's hiding spot. From this place, the ginger and white tom could hear Jewel murmur - who couldn't seem to look at Ashsky properly, "After all his hard work I turned down everything that he is working hard to help us for... I should be ashamed!" Pinepaw could see tears filling her eyes. Then, Crow glanced at his best friend and leapt down the hill of trash with a single leap and padded up to her, mewing softly, "Hey, why are you so sad?" "I feel so bad, Crow. I feel so helpless here... I feel ashamed. Getting others to do work for us while we sit back and steal... While we use cats." Jewel responded, hanging her head. Now tears were easily falling down her face, "My spirit is crushed, Crow!" "There's nothing to be ashamed of," Crow soothed reassuringly, "We are cats from this... place... We're proud and strong, despite everything we've been through, and we should feel grateful that others are helping us because we aren't too... plentiful currently with our food; the supply of fresh, healthy prey in Twolegplace is very low." he explained. Jewel turned to Crow and placed a smile on her face, "You made me weak, you know. It's not always a bad thing." she commented good-naturedly. "True," Crow muttered, a playful gleam in his green-yellow eyes. He looked up as Ashsky yowled, "I'm leaving now, okay? I'll be back tomorrow with some more news! Good night!" Pinepaw growled at those words, and his heart froze for a moment when Jewel pricked her ears, "Crow? I think I heard something..." "It's whatever." Crow interrupted. "Let them spy. We have nothing to hide, and if it's a DuskClan cat, that's Ashsky's problem, not ours." Jewel ignored him and yowled after Ashsky, "Ashy!" she yowled, trying to catch his attention. ''Oh no, ''Pinepaw thought, ''Is she going to tell Ashsky that I'm here? Will my face be ripped off? Will I be mauled? ''He pushed those thoughts away, ''If I do anyway, it wouldn't matter. I could take down my mentor on any good day. And bad days, too. Ashsky paused and turned around, his tail lifted in the air happily. "Yeah?" he purred. "Please let me hunt also..." Jewel meowed, smiling with her tail swaying behind her patiently. "Sure." Ashsky purred, "Where would you like to go?" Pinepaw stared in disgust at his mentor. Are you serious? Shakily, Jewel stared at him, "I-I don't know... Anywhere... I suppose?" she asked, and then she started purring, "As long as I can help." Her heart must be melting right now at all the looks Ashsky is giving her, ''Pinepaw glanced at the grey tabby's face, he looked dreamy and love-sick. The tom paused to think for a moment before meowing, "How about DuskClan territory?" Pinepaw unsheathed his claws and dug them deep into the nearest piece of Twoleg trash. ''Traitor! He's bringing her to hunt in our territory! They're both breaking the code now! ''All former respect for his mentor was now gone. He was more dismayed as Jewel nodded and agreed, "Yeah, sounds great!" The pretty she-cat turned to Crow and promised, "I'll bring back some prey, okay?" ''And that just proves my theory of her being a thief and trespasser. ''Pinepaw conceded. Crow nodded, "Alright Jewel. Have fun!" he called out after her when she and Ashsky left the Twolegplace clearing. ''Yeah, have fun, 'Ashy'! ''Pinepaw thought mockingly, anger building up inside of him. ''You won't be having fun for much longer - especially not when I'm around. Chapter Two Ashsky's P.O.V Ashsky led out his companion Jewel into the forest, his gaze flitting from left to right, checking for DuskClan cats. Quickly tasting the air, Ashsky nodded to Jewel. He flashed her a smile and meowed, "Well... There are lots of great hunting spots around here, but I'll just show you the best ones today." Jewel nodded back and winked at Ashsky, "Oh, and no one will see me because they'll never tell a living soul!" the beautiful tortie-and-white extended her unusually large claws and continued, "So don't freak out about it, it's really all up to the hunt... I hope I can hunt... It's been a while." She finished her words off with a sorrowful sigh. Ashsky let out a short purr and travelled further into the forest with Jewel at his heels and then he slipped into a perfect hunter's crouch. "Copy me. This is the hunter's crouch, and this is how you efficiently catch prey." he explained. Jewel nodded, her beautiful ice-blue eyes shining as Ashsky's green eyes fell on a decently-sized wagtail bird, and soon, he had it in his clutches, and with a single stab of his fangs, the wagtail bird was dead. "Okay... Can't be too hard..." Jewel murmured, half to herself. She tried to copy Ashsky, but there were a few problems. Her head was tucked in so low that her muzzle was sinking into her fluffy white chest fur, and her tail was tucked between her outstretched legs. "You might want to fix that..." Ashsky suppressed a purr as he meowed. Jewel nodded and moved her back paw to the left slightly, accidentally trodding on her tail. She let out a yelp of pain, throwing her off balance. Jewel was thrown over head over heels, and she slipped over leaf mould, falling fast into a small ditch. "Jewel!" Ashsky cried with a gasp of shock. He dashed forward and peered down into the small ditch, where dark, dirty, murky water was gathered at the bottom. Then, a drenched shape heaved itself up - Jewel. Her fur was soaked and her entire body was shaking, and she looked up at Ashsky. She gathered her haunches and with a leap, her claws were latched onto the rim of the ditch's opening, and she was about to slip back in until Ashsky grabbed her scruff between his teeth and hauled her back up onto the forest floor. "Are you okay?" Ashsky asked finally. Jewel nodded before she started uncontrollably laughing, "That made me feel so alive...! I'll try better next time." she crouched down, imitating the hunter's crouch perfectly. "Am I doing it right?" she asked. "Yes!" Ashsky nodded approvingly. He nudged her, motioning to a small mouse with his tail-tip. Jewel's neck fur fluffed up eagerly, and she crept on, and with a single pounce, she landed squarely on the mouse and killed it instantly. It was the smallest mouse that Ashsky had ever seen, but still a mouse. Jewel's eyes widened in joy as Ashsky slowly walked up to her. "Well done on your first catch!" Ashsky purred, chuckling. He licked his friend on the cheek. If it was possible, Jewel's eyes opened even wider and she started blushing. A purr filled her mew, "Hunting is fun...! This should be for Crow... He's had it real rough recently." she smiled warmly and affectionately. "Why?" Ashsky asked. Jewel sat up and she began to groom her flattenning fur dry, "It's a long story..." she responded. She suddenly halted in her licking and rose her head, blue eyes dark. "What?" Ashsky asked. He spun around and stared ahead. Oh no, oh no, oh StarClan... ''He thought, panicking. "Ashsky, my mentor. Is this a... ''kittypet you bring into our territory and feed and let her hunt?" A familiar voice meowed out loud. Pinepaw. Ashsky bristled in shock and stood in front of Jewel protectively. "Pinepaw!" he snapped, "What are you doing out here? It's dark, go back to camp!" Pinepaw quickly scanned Jewel with his eyes and then looked at her with a cold expression, "Don't try scaring me off, I know all your strengths and weaknesses now..." he murmured. He then turned to his mentor, "Don't think I'm finished, come back to camp and we'll settle this." Finally, Pinepaw turned around and padded off into the trees. Ashsky turned his green gaze back onto Jewel, who had her fur bushed out in fear with her ice-blue eyes wide, "How'd he know all that when all he did was look at me...?" she shrieked, "And what does he mean by 'settling this'?!" Ashsky growled in annoyance, "I don't even know. I'll be back soon," he said, licking Jewel's cheek before bounding off. Oh StarClan. He's figured it out! ''Ashsky thought panickedly. His mind was put at more ease when Jewel called out after him, "Be careful Ashy!" "I will!" Ashsky called back as he began to search for his troublesome and problematic apprentice. He was well aware of Jewel sitting alone and afraid, but he decided that she was smart enough to find her own way home. ''Knowing Pinepaw, he's probably sitting balanced on a tree branch awaiting for me to run past so he could easily pin me. Well, not today... ''Ashsky slowed down and trotted to the base of a tree and looked up furiously, "What were you thinking?" he snapped. As if on cue, Pinepaw leapt down from his place on a tree and meowed, "I could very well ask ''you the same thing," he then spat, emphasising the word, "Ashy." Ashsky bristled, "Save your energy for tomorrow, what I do is none ''of your business. You hear me?" He couldn't help lashing his tail from side to side irritably. Pinepaw smirked, "And that's where you are wrong, Ashsky." his voice was ice cold as he unsheathed his claws, raised them up to his mouth, and licked each one. He then said slowly and warningly, "I couldn't care less of what you spend your time on. If you would like to sneak out at night and teach cats to hunt or fight, sure, if you want to hang out with them and make friends, fine by me... But..." Pinepaw's eyes turned dark and dull and he fiercely spat, his voice laced with fury, "If you even think about teaching them to fight or hurt our Clanmates, teach them to hunt only to steal prey, or you feeding them, or give anything away about the Clans, you will regret it, very much. Do you understand this message I'm giving you?" he growled. "Yes." Ashsky spat, "Now go home and sleep. Save your energy for tomorrow," he mewed. ''Stay out of this! ''he begged internally. Pinepaw narrowed his eyes, "I have plenty energy. You however have been hunting for those cats, you must be run down. You should get some rest, ''Ashy." he mewed mockingly. Ashsky growled, "If you call me that tomorrow when we practice our battle skills, you'll clean out the elders' den for moons. Understood?" Pinepaw smirked, "And risk others knowing why I cleaned out the elders' den? You could never do that. Ashsky, you are at a stalemate, nowhere to go. Let me help you, alright?" "Fine," Ashsky muttered. "These cats might act a bit hostile to you though, they don't want more than one cat to know their plans." Why am I doing this? ''Ashsky asked himself. "I'll help you the only way possible, you go get some rest. Okay?" Pinepaw mewed, watching Ashsky calmly as he walked off in the direction of camp. "Be careful!" Ashsky warned as he padded away. ''I foresee that I am going to regret this... '' ''Oh, my Jewel, stay safe. Especially around... him. Chapter Three Pinepaw's P.O.V Pinepaw dipped his head, and when Ashsky was out of sight and earshot, he turned around and walked back to the spot near the ditch where the unsuspecting 'Jewel' was waiting. Crouching, Pinepaw hid in the shadows, watching Jewel's blue gaze flit across the forest in fear, "W-who's there...?" she called out shakily. Pinepaw stepped out of the darkness, and in fright, Jewel stepped up to her paws. "Where's Ashsky? He said he would come back for me...!" she squeaked. "He had to go, but I'm here now." Pinepaw said with a grin. Jewel let out a sigh of relief, "Alright.. If he had to..." Pinepaw stared at her warmly for a moment more before peeling his lips back into a snarl, leaping, and attacking the tortie-and-white hard and fast, quickly tearing into her fur with teeth and claws. The she-cat shrieked softly in pain, but when claws slashed over her mouth, she stayed silent. Pinepaw stopped after a while, dropping the breathless body on the floor. He stared at her limp body: Jewel's heartbeat was there, but soft and inaudible; it was almost hardly there. Blood trickled down her blood-stained pelt and claw marks wrote a word on her stomache: 'ASHY'. Pinepaw clasped his teeth around Jewel's scruff without saying a word and hung her up, snagging her scruff on a gnarled tree branch so she could dangle down loosely. "Alright, great." ~ Pinepaw was awoken by a loud caterwaul. Bristling, he leapt to his paws and slowly walked out immediately. A short-haired smokey-coloured tabby she-cat burst into camp, running around shrieking and screaming in terror, her green eyes were wide, her ears were pulled back, and her fur was bristling in horror. The she-cat that had ran in camp was Minnowcreek. "What's wrong?" Larkflower gasped, padding over to Minnowcreek. Now the cats of DuskClan were beginning to awaken, and Pinepaw spotted Ashsky dash out of camp. Pinepaw thought he could even hear his mentor mutter, "I'm never trusting Pinepaw with those cats again..." But he couldn't be sure. Pinepaw's train of thought was interrupted with a cry from Minnowcreek, "There's a strange cat hanging on a tree by the ditch. Her pelt I cannot see the colours, there's nothing but blood... She's wounded terribly, I thought she was dead... But is this some kind of joke? It's not funny." Clearly traumatised by the sight, Minnowcreek sat down. Larkflower sighed sorrowfully and rushed over to her friend, sitting beside her and licking Minnowcreek's ear soothingly. "Are you sure you saw a cat like that?" she murmured. "Of course I did!" Minnowcreek wailed, "I can never unsee what happened!" As if on cue, Ashsky burst into camp, a blood-streaked calico she-cat on his back. "Help!" he yowled, "The cat that Minnowcreek found is almost dead!" he crouched down, letting Jewel slip onto the soft camp grass. Pinepaw let out an amused yawn as he noticed Ashsky's death glare. The medicine cat, Jaywing, a sleek, long-legged grey tabby tom with a lanky figure crowded around Jewel, examining her pelt closely. Pinepaw twitched an ear. That rogue she-cat doesn't deserve any of our care! She's a waste of our herbs! ''"Intruder!" he yowled, "We must kick it out right now or end its suffering!" Ashsky jumped to his paws at the statement and snarled, "Sorry, Pinepaw. We must spread our consideration for others... And it is important that this poor cat is restored back to full health." he explained carefully. "And why do you care so much for a loner?" Pinepaw snapped, tail lashing. "She trespassed! We shouldn't waste our health and herbs on this cat!" "Even if she did something wrong... We should help her. StarClan would want us to," Ashsky told Pinepaw, clearly trying his best to remain calm. Numb with fury, Pinepaw stepped forward and whispered into his mentor's ear, "I dealt with her and you ruined it." stepping back, his eyes turned cold. "Did you not see the word marked on her belly?" with a soft growl, Pinepaw spat, "It's your fault, it's all your fault!" He finally whipped around and slowly padded away, murmuring under his breath, "It will keep on happening to that cat if you continue this madness." "Nonsense talk. You're an apprentice, you can't even take a half-starved kittypet down on a good day." Ashsky retorted, tail bristling. ''He knows that's not true, ''Pinepaw thought crossly. He turned to his mentor and meowed, "Go look at her stomache, something's marked there. You really want to, because that will tell you everything you want to know, such as who did this to her, why, who's at fault, and it will happen again and again until it's fixed." And with that, he stalked off, disappearing in a way. Pinepaw cast a glance at Minnowcreek, who was now curled up into a tight ball, unable to do anything but softly wail to herself. He decided to sit just outside the apprentices den, so he could just sit and watch camp. But there was nothing interesting; just the cats whispering to others about this... rogue in the middle of camp, being taken care of by a well-focused Jaywing. Nightstar, the leader of DuskClan, sat ahead and discussed the matter quietly with Brackenfang, her deputy. But Pinepaw was mainly focused on... well, guess. Ashsky nudged Jewel's limp figure softly, flashing a look at the 'message' - or rather, the word - encrypted on her belly. Pinepaw could see his mentor roll his eyes. "Excuse me," Jaywing growled to Ashsky. "I'm taking care of someone, as you can see." "Wow," Pinepaw heard a whisper. He flicked his gaze down, where he saw two tiny she-kits watch Jaywing. One of them, a chocolate tortoiseshell and white she-kit purred, her ice blue eyes shining - in a way, she looked a bit like Jewel, just a different type of tortoiseshell. The chocolate tortie-and-white she-kit mewed, "Look at Jaywing! He's a great medicine cat!" Her sister, a fawn she-kit with some white and bright blue eyes added, "Yeah! It's... mesmerising!" The chocolate tortie-and-white she-kit padded up to Jewel while Jaywing's back was turned and sniffed her fur carefully, "Her breathing is much better and way more stronger, but she's still concussed. I think..." she mewed. "Rosekit, I'm glad you show interest in healing, but now obviously isn't the time." Jaywing huffed, flicking his tail-tip slightly irritably. "Sorry." The fawn she-kit dropped her gaze. "Rosekit, we should go." she murmured to her sister. "You too, Brightkit," Jaywing added to the fawn she-kit. "I wanna be a medicine cat someday!" Rosekit piped up as she was nudged away by Brightkit. Afterwards, Jaywing let out a sigh, "Youngsters these days..." then he continued to work on Jewel. Pinepaw sighed and walked out of camp, bored. He decided to travel deeper into DuskClan territory, climbing up a tree, jumping up on one of the branches and watching forest life below him. ''Ashsky, I warned you. Don't you dare forget it. Chapter Four Crow's P.O.V Crow padded through the forest in search for Jewel, scarred sides heaving with every breath. He glanced around, swinging his head from side to side. The tom was alert and wary for any ambushes as he tread through the tall trees. "Trespasser! Leave at once!" Crow raised his head when he spotted a white tom with ginger ears and tail perched on a tree, yowling and calling in irritation. Crow's body and muscles tensed. The same glare in the copper eyes, the same way his tail was lashing, the red markings seeming to burn with equal ferocity as his voice... The image of a cat's face flashed through Crow's mind. He felt weak all of the sudden, and his knees wobbled and trembled. It's ''him. But younger.'' Forcing a glance at the young tom's face again, his features seemed clearer. It wasn't him, ''but it certainly looked like a younger version of ''him. And he ''was probably training this cat in ''his ways! Mustering up some courage, Crow finally hissed, "Why, if it isn't the murderer!" '' He looks like he's related to him... He's probably just like him...'' "I'm no murderer, coward. Now leave our territory." The tom defended himself, regarding Crow with a cold gaze. Were those eyes scanning him, or was he just imagining it? "Let me past, I have to see my friend," Crow snarled through gritted teeth. "Never!" The red and white tom yowled, taking a step forward as his claws slid from their sheathes. Crow unsheathed his claws and crouched down. He peeled his lips back and muttered, "Bring it, weakling." This will confirm everything. The young cat's eyes glowed and he leapt forward, slashing Crow's shoulder quickly and silently. Crow bit down on his tongue to suppress a roar of pain, and turned around, bringing his large front paw high into the air and slamming it into the side of the tom's head. The red and white cat staggered back and tripped, collapsing on the hard floor. Taking this as an opportunity, Crow spun around and ran straight into the heart of the forest. "Come back, fox-heart!" a furious hiss sounded behind the black and white speckled tom. Sharp teeth clamped down on Crow's tail and he winced in pain. He whipped around and clenched his claws tight around the young cat's throat, drops of blood leaking out of the puncture wounds. "You're not going to kill me that easily," he snarled, giving the black and white speckled tom a good kick in the chest. Crow was knocked back into the ground, winded. Struggling back up onto his paws as his lungs regained steady breathing, Crow glared at the tom. "You have one more chance before you can leave, Crow, or else you're crow''food." he spat. ''How cocky and arrogant! ''Crow thought to himself before realising... "Wait, how did you know my name?" threateningly he stalked forward, looming over the cat... they were called apprentices, weren't they? Ashsky's lessons about Clan life whirled through Crow's mind before they faded away quickly. The apprentice simply narrowed his copper eyes into slits and sprung, attacking relentlessly. ''He fights just like ''him! '' The black and white speckled tom thought in a panic. Pushing the DuskClan apprentice off, the rogue neared the scent of cats. Would this be their camp? ''he wondered to himself as he veered up onto a rocky path and snuck behind numerous dens, brambles scraping irritably at his coat. The speckled tom bit his lip as he hoped that the apprentice had lost his trail by now. Scratching in one of the dens made Crow's attention snap back to reality. The tom leapt down lightly and warily. He froze as he spotted a group of cats sniffing the air warily and growling as they slid out their claws - they could smell him. Realisation dawned on the rogue - this was a Clan! Upon seeing a flash of grey fur exit one of the prettier dens with a strong smell, Crow knew this was Ashsky's Clan. What was it... DuskClan? Ashsky's green gaze turned to the gap where Crow was standing conveniently, and he bounded forward in two neat leaps. He narrowed his eyes and growled, "Can I help you, trespasser?" the hair rose along his spine as he arched his back. ''Well, two can play at that game, my friend. ''Crow bared his teeth into a fearsome snarl, "I need to see my friend," he thrust his face into Ashsky's, "I know she's with you, and you better let me see her." angrily he worked his bloodied claws into the ground from the fight with the apprentice. Ashsky stared at Crow for a while with understanding brimming in his eyes, and finally, he nodded and led the rogue through a number of secret passageways, before opening up some ferns to reveal a secret entrance into one of the dens. Unfortunately, the gap was too small and tight to fit through. Regardless, Crow shrugged it off and crouched down low, squeezing into the gap. Ashsky followed him and the two glanced around the den cautiously first. Then the speckled tom's eyes lay on a sleeping calico body. "Jewel," he whispered. He whipped around to face Ashsky, "Why is she here? Why is she wounded?" Ashsky sighed and shifted his paws uneasily. "My apprentice, Pinepaw, attacked her while she was alone and vulnerable... It's all my fault..." he murmured sadly. Without thinking, Crow leant forward and gave Ashsky a swift lick on the ear. "It's not your fault." he said. Pausing, Crow admitted reluctantly, "I was attacked by a young cat today when I tried to get here." Ashsky narrowed his eyes. "Oh really? What did he look like?" he asked. "White, with red ears and a red tail. Copper eyes; he had a strange amount of strength when fighting me earlier." Crow meowed, turning his head to lick the wound on his shoulder. Ashsky's tail drooped down low, "I'm so sorry. That's Pinepaw." The speckled rogue pricked his ears, "He's dangerous, Ashsky, I just know it. If he attacked Jewel, and me, he could attack you or anyone else. We should dispose of him." The grey spotted tabby tom thought for a moment, gulped, then shook his head. "No, he's still my apprentice, and my Clan wouldn't trust me if I said anything. They know how edgy I can be around him; and what kind of warrior would I be to kill my own apprentice?" he meowed. Crow nodded, "You have a strong sense of nobility and morality. Suppose they should've named you Ashheart?" he said jokingly. "No. Not many cats know me as... that kind of cat. I was named more for my fast running, I guess." Ashsky answered. The black and white speckled tom snorted. "Why give the 'sky' suffix to a fast runner?" "Because my legs are so long and I can run so fast that I can outrun the sky itself." Ashsky purred. Crow flicked an ear to acknowledge the tom's words and angled his tail-tip toward his best friend. "I think we should check on her instead." "Good idea," Ashsky padded forward. "...Friend." he finished with a grin. Crow butted the DuskClan warrior's shoulder playfully, his attitude turning serious as he gazed at Jewel. As if on cue, the she-cat rogue started squirming around in her nest, still unconscious. The calico kicked out her legs violently and rolled around, making some herbs fall out of the cobweb bandages and cuts. Ashsky sighed and replaced the herbs on Jewel's pelt. He gave her a nudge and then whispered, "Hey, Jewel. It's me, Ashsky. Right now you're currently in the medicine cat den, in DuskClan camp." Jewel didn't awaken but she lay still again, apart from her constant afraid shake. "Well, Jewel... I've known you for a while now and I've slowly started to like you, do you feel the same way? But... Then again, it won't really work out, will it? We're not from the same place. But... I don't really love you yet, but I do like you. Just thought you should know." Ashsky confessed, looking nervous. Crow watched the whole thing. He knew about Jewel's feelings for Ashsky, even though she never really told him. ''She'll be so happy when she wakes up, ''the speckled tom thought. ''If she ever wakes up, that is. But Jewel stayed silent. Chapter Five Jewel's P.O.V Category:Dreamfics